My Immortal
by KassieMarie
Summary: It's the final fight between E.N.D. and Fairy Tail. That's all I can really say. Songfic based off of My Immortal by Evanescence. NaLu feels!


My Immortal

 **A/N: Oh look, instead of updating my other two stories for Ghost Hunt or studying for exams, here I am posting a Fairy Tail fic! Sometimes I hate when a song inspires a whole one-shot like this. If you don't know the song** _ **My Immortal**_ **by Evanescence, then you don't know what this fic will entail. It will be angst (I think) and just a ton of NaLu feels thrown into this. I'm emotional just writing this, so I'm sorry for all the feels you will experience. Please go easy on me as well, this is my first Fairy Tail fic. Well, enough of my rambling. If you're ready for an emotional ride, do continue and I'll see you at the end!**

 ***Spoiler for anything past Tartarus arc* (Kind of, but not really I guess. This is how I see the final confrontation with E.N.D. BUT ONLY paired with this song! I actually don't want something like this to happen. If it does, I will cry for days.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is. Thank You Hiro Mashima for the great characters and story! Please don't kill us with the resolution of E.N.D. and Zeref! I also do not own the song _My Immortal_. That honor belongs to Amy Lee and Evanescence.**

* * *

I looked at the destruction around me. Fires were raging. Buildings torn apart and in ruins. My eyes start to water as I saw the still bodies of my friends scattered around me. I don't know if they're dead or just barely alive. I hang my head as I try to surpress my tears. I heard a chuckle in front of me, drawing me out of my misery. That's right. The battle is not over yet. I'm still here. I can still fight. But can I fight _him_? I look up and see the one person I didn't want to fight, but the person who caused all this destruction. Natsu looked at me with those blood red eyes I've grown to hate.

No, he's not Nasu.

He's E.N.D.

The most powerful demon Zeref created.

Back when we fought his guild, Tartarus, E.N.D. was sealed inside his book. That is, until after we defeated Avatar and Gray tried to destroy the book. He only managed to break the seal and before we could even react, E.N.D. took over Natsu's body. Since then, E.N.D. has destroyed Zeref and went on a rampage all over Fiore. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and I managed to follow him thanks to the help of Gajeel and Levy.

Now I'm standing in the ruins of the town I first met Natsu in. Hargeon has become the final battle ground between E.N.D. and Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, you're still alive?" E.N.D. chuckled. "Oh, this'll be fun." He smiled, bearing Natsu's canine teeth. "I'm gonna have fun killing my host's love." E.N.D. cracked his knuckles as he slowly approached me.

I started to slowly stand on my weak legs. "How dare you," I said weakly.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at E.N.D. as I said it again, with more confidence behind it, "How dare you! How dare you take over our friend and use him for your own selfish gain!"

I looked at my fallen friends. My eyes finding each one of their guild marks. My left hand softly touches the guild mark on the back of my right hand before my eyes wandered over to E.N.D. He was wearing Natsu's waistcoat, exposing his right arm. I wasn't surprised to see the Fairy Tail mark gone, replaced with the Tartarus mark. He is their guild master after all.

"You took Natsu from us. I won't stop until I have him back!"

E.N.D. smirked. "Oh, dear Lucy. You can't have Natsu back. Wanna know why?"

MY eyes narrowed at him. "Why?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Because the soul that use to belong to Natsu Dragneel is no longer existent! He's dead."

My heart broke. I knew that getting Natsu back from E.N.D. would not be easy, but… could he really be dead?

"I… I don't believe you! I know Natsu is still in there!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that Lucy," E.N.D. said before he ran towards me. It only took me a second before realizing that our fight had begun. The final battle has started.

As I dodged E.N.D's punches and kicks, all that went through my mind was Natsu. My Natsu. The fire dragon slayer that took me to Fairy Tail. The one that always picked a fight with Gray, yet was always afraid of Erza. The guy who was practically the heartbeat of Fairy Tail. The idiot that somehow managed to not only become my friend, but someone I truly loved just like my mother loved my father. And yet, the same guy who left without saying goodbye, leaving me alone for a year.

In a brief moment of distraction, E.N.D. landed a blow to my abdomen, knocking the wind right out of me. I fell to my knees, trying to recover my breath.

E.N.D. cackled as he stood over my hunched form. "Ah Lucy. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would of summoned a celestial spirit by now." He grabbed my chin and forced my face up to look at him. "Such a shame. And I was looking forward to seeing you in one of your star dresses. I know Natsu liked seeing you in them." E.N.D. smirked at his last comment.

I jerked my face out of his hand and backed away. It was all I could do. I have very little magic energy left and summoning a spirit would not be wise, nor equipping the star dress. All I could do was fight a demon with my bare hands and just hope that Loke or Virgo would come through on their own.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you E.N.D., but I have no more magic power. Looks like it'll just be me and my own bare hands that'll bring Natsu back."

We ran at each other and started trading blows, one after the other. I won't give up. I can't. I just can't! Natsu wouldn't want to see me give up. Not after everything we've been through together.

I managed to get E.N.D. off balance. He staggered backwards, trying to recover. This was my chance.

"LUCY KICK!"

My foot connected with his jaw and E.N.D. was sent flying into the wall of the last standing building. I walked over to him as he slowly got up. The demon lifted his face to reveal his red eyes filled with anger. He flipped Natsu's pink hair out of his eyes. "Well now, Lucy, you've done it now."

E.N.D. smirked as red horns started to grow from his head as his fingers elongated into claws. Red, tattered wings grew from his back as a red tail started to sway behind him. "Now you're in for a real treat."

My eyes grew wide. He's becoming a demon right before my eyes. Before I knew it, E.N.D. had me by the neck and lifted me up into the air. I clawed at the hands around my neck, but to no avail. He had a tight grip on me.

As we climbed higher and higher into the sky, I managed to look at E.N.D.'s face.

It was Natsu's face still. It was still his voice, just a bit deeper and more demonic. But it was Natsu. And yet, it was E.N.D. at the same time. My faith and hope that I could get Natsu back started to grow weary. If it meant I had to kill E.N.D. to get Natsu back, could I kill him? Probably not. I don't have the strength to. But, I couldn't kill him because he was in Natsu's body. If I kill E.N.D., I might be killing Natsu as well. I don't think I could handle that.

"Lucy."

My eyes shot to E.N.D.'s face. But it wasn't E.N.D., it was Natsu. His eyes were black once again and his face was softer as he looked at me.

"Natsu?"

He smiled his big, goofy grin at me as he readjusted his hands, holding me instead of choking me. "The one and only." The grin on his face faded as he became serious once again. "Luce, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to. You are the only one that can end all of this. Only you can kill E.N.D. I'll be able to help from inside, but you're gonna have to deal the deadly blow."

"NO! Natsu… I… I can't."

"Yes, you can. I know you can do it. I believe in you, Luce."

"But… won't… won't you…"

"Die? Yeah. But it's alright. If I die by your hands, I'm ok with it."

"But I'm not ok with it, Natsu! I…"

My words were silenced by Natsu's lips on mine. "I know Luce," Natsu said as he pulled away from me. "And that's why only you can kill E.N.D. I won't let him hurt you. I love you."

"Natsu…"

His black eyes looked into my brown ones, tears forming in his eyes as well as mine. "Please, Luce. Can you do this one last thing for me?"

I nod. "Tell me how."

"Once E.N.D. takes back over, stab him right in the heart."

"With what?"

"Anything, Luce."

"But how? We're…"

"On top on the last building in Hargeon."

I looked around us and saw that between the time Natsu took over and now, we had landed on the same building I sent E.N.D. into with my Lucy Kick.

Natsu's arms let go of me as he took a step back. "Grab something quick Luce. He's gaining control again."

I quickly looked around to find something before E.N.D. took over. I managed to find something in the middle of the roof and started running towards it, until I felt something grab my leg and sent me tumbling forward into the roof.

I turned and saw E.N.D.'s tail wrapped around my leg as he approached me. Panic rose inside me. I looked towards the short, metal spike that was only a few feet from me. I scrambled towards it as I continually fell, thanks to E.N.D.'s tail wrapped around my ankle. As I grabbed it, E.N.D. pulled me up by the hair and turned me towards him. Before he could do anything, I forced the spike into his chest.

E.N.D. staggered backwards, gripping at the spike I lodged into his chest. "Well, played Lucy.. well… played…"

His red eyes changed back to Natsu's black eyes as the wings, tail, claws and horns disappeared. I ran towards Natsu as he fell, catching him before he hit the roof.

"Natsu."

His eyes looked up at me. "Hey, Luce. We did it huh?"

I nodded as I tried to smile for him. "Yeah, we did." I hung my head as the tears started to run.

Natsu reached up and cupped my cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumb. "Hey, now. Don't cry Luce. You know I hate seeing you cry."

I placed my right hand on top of his. "I know, Natsu."

"Luce… show me your guild mark. Please."

I nodded as I removed my hand from his and turned the back of it towards him. I smiled at him as I showed him my guild mark. His hand touches the mark and I feel like I'm back at the Grand Magic Games watching my own self die. I remembered Natsu's promise to both my future self and me, that he would protect my future.

"You know, Natsu, you're kinda terrible at keeping promises."

"Oh?" He asked weakly. "Why you say that?"

"Because you said you would protect my future…"

"And I did."

"Until now. Natsu, you were my future."

He flashed his toothy grin up at me. "At least you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Natsu…"

"I'm sorry Luce. Honestly, I am. I would have done anything to stay with you, Luce. It's always more fun when we're together."

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey Luce, could you do something for me?"

I nod.

"Lean down a bit."

I lean towards Natsu and gladly let him capture my lips once again. Once we part, Natsu smiles at me. "Lucy, I love you…"

Natsu's body went limp as his eyes slowly closed.

"No.. Natsu… No!"

I cradle Natsu's body in my arms as I cry. Rocking back and forth, I say the words Natsu told me, but I never got a chance to tell him. "I love you… please Natsu… come back… please…"

Hours went by before I noticed I wasn't alone on the rooftop anymore. I looked up to see the battered bodies of my friends standing only a few feet from me. Feeling the tears once again, I duck my head down as I clutched Natsu's body closer to me. I heard Wendy, Juvia and Erza gasp when they realized it was Natsu, not E.N.D. Wendy ran towards me immediately.

"Maybe I can…"

"No, Wendy." I shake my head at her. "It's too late. He's gone."

She slowly backed away as Erza approached her. Wendy gladly accepted Erza's hug and cried. Gray held Juvia as she cried. He held back his tears, but I knew he was torn apart seeing his friend like this.

Gray cleared his throat. I slowly looked up at him. "So, how'd you…"

"Simple. Natsu gave me the strength to do it. He believed in me. Just like how I've always believed in him."

We managed to find a cart to place Natsu on. Slowly, we made our way back home towards Magnolia. Gray, Juvia and Erza sat at the front as Wendy laid in the corner facing away from Natsu. I sat next to him, still holding onto his hand. It felt weird not having Natsu complain about the ride or getting sick. It felt out of place not having his normally fiery dragon personality diminished to a little sick puppy. But most importantly, it felt weird not having him here anymore.

When we reached Magnolia, Gajeel and Levy met us at the former Fairy Tail building. All the guild members we were able to find along the way of chasing E.N.D. managed to be there as well.

A few days later, we buried Natsu. I stayed by his grave that day. It didn't sink in that I was sitting in front of his gravestone. I don't think it ever will.

I felt a small pressure on my shoulder. I turned around to look and saw Master Mavis standing behind me. I started to stand.

"First master…"

She put her hand up, stopping me in my tracks. "Please, sit Lucy."

I took my place on the ground again.

"Lucy, you were so brave fighting the demon book E.N.D. I wish things would have turned out differently for you, though. I know how close Natsu and you were. I'm sorry."

I nod. "Thank you, first master." My head lowers again as I felt the tears start forming again.

Mavis gently touches my chin and lifts my face up. "Don't fret though, Lucy. As long as Natsu is inside your heart, he will always live on."

"I know."

Another presence joined us. One I wish didn't. My eyes narrow at the figure behind Mavis. "Get out Zeref."

Zeref placed his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I'm sorry Miss Heartfilia."

"No you're not," I sniffed, "you're not sorry at all."

"Lucy," Mavis interjected, "he is. Since E.N.D. killed Zeref, he's been able to rest. But, not peacefully. He knows he's caused you pain. Creating E.N.D. and having him take over Natsu. E.N.D. destroying everything as well as having to make you kill not only, but Natsu as well…"

"Miss Heartfilia, I have cause you so much pain. I only wish I could do something for you."

I hang my head. "There's nothing… not anymore."

"Oh, come on Luce! My death can't be for nothing."

My eyes grew wide as I head a third voice. I quickly look up to see Natsu standing next to Zeref. "Natsu… how…"

He walks over to me as Mavis stands next to Zeref. "We'll give you two a moment, "Mavis said before she and Zeref dissapeared, hand in hand.

I looked at Natsu. He was there, right in front of me, and yet… he wasn't here. I raised my hand to touch his cheek, feeling no warmth under my fingertips.

"Yeah, sadly I'm a ghost. But hey, being able to hang with first master's been cool. Though…" Natsu takes my hand into his, "it's not the same without you."

I look down at our hands. I could feel the warmth radiating from him. I looked into his black eyes and smiled. "Same here."

"Luce, make me a promise?"

I nod. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll continue to go on adventures. Take Happy with you and keep him company. Continue to live for the both of us."

"I will just as long as you promise to visit me when you can."

He smiled his toothy grin at me. "Always."

I smiled back at him. "Natsu… I love you."

I felt Natsu's lips on mine. Even though he was a ghost, I could feel so much warmth in his lips. I could feel his emotions just like he was actually with me.

As we pulled apart, Natsu rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Luce."

I opened my eyes to see him smile at me one last time before he disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Gah! Excuse me while I go and cry my eyes out! First time I've written something like this. I hope you all liked it and I hope Mashima doesn't rip our hearts out as we approach E.N.D. I'm hoping for a happy ending, but I have a bad feeling we aren't going to be so lucky. Well, first Fairy Tail fic done. Hope you all enjoyed. I may or may not write more Fairy Tail in the future. I do want to do a Fairy Tail/ Ghost Hunt crossover, but I have absolutely no idea how to do that. Any suggestions are welcome! Until next time!**


End file.
